


They Might Not Notice, But I Do

by blackriddlerose



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackriddlerose/pseuds/blackriddlerose
Summary: A POV from Lucy as she sees Natsu and Lisanna get closer after she comes back from Edolas.A fanfic from 2013 with some minor editing.  Cross posted.





	They Might Not Notice, But I Do

Lucy looked over to where Natsu sat next to Lisanna. Most people wouldn't notice the subtle sights, but she did.

She noticed the way he sat closer to Lisanna than anyone else. Not too close as to draw attention, but closer than normal.

She noticed the way he would playfully lean on Lisanna when they were sitting together. The way she would push back. They kept this up for a minute or two, almost as if swaying to a tune only they could hear.

She noticed how he was always sending quick glances over to Lisanna to make sure she was okay. To make sure she was safe and still here, here with him.

She noticed how when the guild turned into a war zone, he would stay close to Lisanna and knock the chairs and tables out of the way so she wouldn't get hit. Even if it meant not getting to fight with Gray.

She noticed how whenever Lisanna went on a mission, Natsu's attitude wasn't as cheery, how he always spaced out and glanced at the door hoping to see her walking through.

She noticed how sometimes they two came late to the guild, but they never walked in together to avoid suspicion.

She noticed how they left around the same time and how Natsu sometimes turned toward her house not his, saying he had to go shopping.

She noticed them that night, the way he held Lisanna in that warm embrace she wanted.

She noticed the kiss they shared in the moonlight and how it broke her heart to see them together.

She noticed how everyone was surprised and shocked when Natsu suddenly yelled at the top of his lungs, "Lisanna, I love you!"

She noticed how Elfman "integrated" Natsu that day but secretly wasn't that upset. He knew Natus was stupid but he would never do anything to hurt his sister.

She noticed how Mira would occasionally give Natsu a small taste of her Demon powers in the form of a glare scary enough to make even Master shiver. The message was clear enough for even a dense Natsu to understand: Don't hurt my sister or else.

She noticed how Natsu, though, still one of her best friends, noticed her less now.


End file.
